my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tumors
Tumors (腫瘍 Shuyō) is the Quirk of Gan Ritsuzen. Description Tumors is an eldritch Quirk that allows its user to rapidly and uncontrollably expand their own flesh, willing multiple supermassive tumors to grow from the area the user desires. The science behind this Quirk is that the user has an additional component in their brain that stimulates regeneration, similar to Hyper Regeneration. However, the component has no limiter at all, causing the user's body to over-regenerate at the user's will even if the user themselves is not injured in any way. When flesh expands, it does not just bloat up involume; it literally gains both mass and volume. This increase in mass means that expanded flesh is usually too heavy to lift to the point where the weight might even cut off blood flow or break bones in the expanded area, also making the user have little muscular control over the area of their flesh that they have expanded. A unique side-effect to this Quirk is that the user can continuously expand their flesh to any desired size with no upper limit, meaning that the user can potentially make their arm the size of a city. However, in that case, the user's arm would immediately dislocate and tear off due to its immense weight. The largest weakness of this Quirk is that the supermassive tumors shed off of his body after a minute; however, if he wishes, he can forcefully shed his tumors prematurely. Another weakness is that when the user makes their body grow tumors, the user will feel extremely hungry and tired due to the energy cost of regenerating. Usage Although Gan appears to use this Quirk ruthlessly, he actually uses it more carelessly than ruthlessly. As simple, standard-move attacks, he can increase the size of a single limb or even just a single finger to slam into the target, the rapid expansion of his flesh acting as a sort of "fast-moving flesh-wall." When he needs a boost in offensive powers, he will apply the Quirk to his arms and legs, increasing their size and length to wield them like flails. Furthermore, his costume contains steroids that allows him to boost his strength to lift up and regain muscular control over parts of his own body that have been affected by his Quirk's ability. Finally, a unique ability that he discovered is that he can lightly touch a wound and cause miniature tumors to grow inside, halting the bleeding and acting as a stopgap form of regeneration. Gan also uses this Quirk to intimidate others, willing his chest, arms, and legs to bulge with throbbing tumors in order to terrify the target into surrendering or submitting out of fear. Super Moves Big Man (大きい男 Ōkī Otoko): Gan buffs up his arms, causing them to grow flesh and increase in size. However, as he cannot control them, he wields them as if they were large flails, relying on blunt force to deal damage. He uses this move in conjunction with his Costume, giving him a refined, relatively compact form that allows him to deal more damage. Big Man Balls '(大きい男の睾丸 ''Ōkī Otoko No Kōgan): Gan buffs his arms up with tumors and then flexes them extremely hard while shedding them, causing high-speed tumor projectiles to fly off his arms and knock around anyone nearby. '''Biggest Man (最大の男 Saidai No Otoko): Gan wills large tumors to grow in every part of his body, increasing his size to that of a large building. This move significantly increases his destructive power. However, his skeleton remains the same size, meaning that it suffers great pressure while under his new, large body. This means that he can easily break bones while in this form. Furthermore, after using this form, he will be rendered unconscious for an hour due to the sheer amount of stamina it takes to grow all those tumors. Category:Quirks Category:Transformation Quirks Category:YuveYu